


【中秋贺文】Inappropriate and Impossible

by duguqingxia



Series: Anything for You [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Severus Snape, Dom Harry Potter, Fantasy Sex, Insecure Severus Snape, M/M, Sub Severus Snape, Top Harry Potter, Whipping
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 20:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duguqingxia/pseuds/duguqingxia
Summary: 中秋快乐！重新调整了一下几篇文的顺序，似乎更通顺了（也多出来一个需要填的坑o(╥﹏╥)o）再次提醒：如果你不喜欢总攻·美少年·玛丽哈，请不要看么么哒。





	【中秋贺文】Inappropriate and Impossible

霍格沃茨修整竣工的庆典，他偷偷窥视那个活下来的男——人。他不是唯一这么做的。每个角落都有人向那人投去隐隐绰绰的目光。他本没有兴趣出席任何晚宴，他出现在这里的原因仅是米勒娃向他解释出席的必要性，与她不经意地提及那人也会出席毫无关系。  
毫无关系。  
那人甚至不能好好坐着，而是斜靠在角落边的座位里，那种随意看上去简直是要命的性感。整个礼堂的学生似乎都没能把注意力集中在前方的演讲上。那人早该知道，无论他在哪里，都会成为全场焦点。  
看看那人，绅士，富有，英俊，单凭这几点就足以叫任何人自愿成为他的俘虏。  
他也没能逃脱这个魔咒。  
他本以为自己必死无疑，却发现自己在医疗翼醒来。等到他能下地走动，他也一起尝试修复霍格沃茨。生活再次回到了无生趣的例行公事，只是——那人一副生怕与他见面的样子，大约是无法接受他和他母亲曾经是朋友这样的事实。  
他有时不怀好意地想着，如果你知道更多呢，如果你知道我是如何奢求着你，你会作何感受。  
在他最无能为力的时刻，他也不曾把他的感情泄露分毫，为了不要让那人感到为难，他感觉自己简直崇高得像个格兰芬多。  
他也知道，他期盼的是他无法企及的。有谁会把他的钟爱当成一回事呢？尤其对于这个集万千宠爱于一身的少年而言。又有谁会知道这个总是在课上百般折磨学生的老混蛋并非一个施虐狂，而是恰恰相反。  
就算真有机会，他依然怀疑那人不会因为能够报复曾经苛待过他的魔药教授而感到痛快。那人慷慨，善良，无私，值得世上最好的一切。  
修复霍格沃茨那四个月的时间，和那人待在同处，让他希望，盼望，渴望……  
礼堂里，那人坐着，等他跪爬过去。他会跪到那人脚下，密密地吻着那人的裆部，在顶端落下细碎的吻，直到那人命令他停止戏弄。他会张开双唇容纳那根阴茎，将它含进口腔。他很乐意从食死徒变成食屌徒【注1】……  
教室里，他趴在桌上，垂下眼睛吻着那人手中垂下的皮鞭。任何人都可能随时进来，看见他这副模样……  
走廊里，他被摁在墙上。“你可以用你自己把这墙壁涂成白色。”那人操弄着他，力度足以让他每当坐下的时候都能记起他是属于谁的……  
图书馆里，他正打算捡起一本地上的书，突然有人从后把他扑倒在地。那人吻着他的后颈，让他浑身战栗。“明天，这里，”那些手指漫不经心地擦过他的乳头，“也是这个时候，你明白我的意思吧？”是的，他会早早在此等候……  
或许，那些时候的霍格沃茨太空旷了，使得他的脑子不断幻想着那些场景。又或许，那些时候的霍格沃茨太安静了，使得他的脑子不断幻想着那人的声音。  
他知道他不该如此，如此希望奉献他的一切，如此盼望那人探索他的身体深处，如此渴望手足并用地跪着乞求一场欢爱。  
如此贪恋一个年纪不及他一半的少年。  
他愿意为那人做任何事情，而那人只需要……存在。  
他为之感到恐惧。  
他自以为隐秘，却与那人的视线相遇了。他害怕再次被那人发现，克制自己不再去看那人。  
只有他自己知道，那个眼神里隐藏了太多的情绪。  
他的感情远非得体，远非正当。  
可惜那人对此一无所知。  
幸好那人对此一无所知。  
那人将要离开霍格沃茨，将要找到一个女孩，将要享受很多寡淡的寻常性爱【注2】，将要拥有很多孩子。  
那人和他将会不再存在任何交集。  
那些念头总是缠绕着他，挥之不去。  
他们之间有着太多不可能。  
希望，多么讽刺的东西，让人向往，又让人绝望。  
END

【注1】：从Death Eater变成Dick Eater哈哈哈哈  
【注2】：vanilla sex，和ss脑子里那些kinky sex相对

**Author's Note:**

> 本文是某次我乘地铁时的脑洞，我换乘的时候突然看到一个大帅哥正在出站_(:з」∠)_  
那个帅得我都差点去问他要微信了，这时脑子里的小人突然冒出了一句——  
有什么必要呢，终归会让彼此失望的。  
因为……【笑cry.jpg】  
我继续走路一边还想着这件事情，一个脑洞诞生了：如果在某个平行世界，他也是这样想的呢？  
所以有了本文。


End file.
